Wolf Song
by Chaos of Hearts
Summary: Just a collection of songfics that will grow as I choose. Rating might go up in later songs :) Pleaz R&R!
1. A Broken Wing

Toboe's POV. "A Broken Wing" by Martina McBride. Song's not mine, wolf's not mine. Thinking of someone he loves that he believes doesn't love him back. 

**A Broken Wing**

****

****_She loved him like he was the last man on earth/_

__He's ignoring me again. Guess he really can't see that I love him. 

_Gave him everything she ever had/_

__I've tried just about everything, that I can think of. 

_He'd break her spirit down, then come lovin' up on her/_

__He lets me close sometimes, but more often than that, he yells at me. 

_Give a little, then take it back/_

__I'll hear a kind word, maybe every ten insults. 

_She'd tell him about her dreams-he'd just shoot 'em down/_

__All that's really left to do, is come right out and say it. But I doubt he'll feel the same way. 

_Lord, he loved to make her cry/_

__He doesn't know the tears he's caused. 

_"You're crazy for believin' you'll ever leave the ground"/_

__And I'm beginning to think he wouldn't care anyway. Maybe this is hopeless. 

_He said "only angels know how to fly"/ _

__After all, I don't really know where to go from here. I'm lost. 

_And with a broken wing, she still sings/_

__But I'm not ready to give up quite yet. 

_She keeps an eye on the sky/_

__I am the optimistic one, or so everyone else says. 

_With a broken wing, she carries her dreams/_

__So why am I doubting? Why can't I do anything to make my dreams a reality? 

_Man, you ought to see her fly/_

__Still, I'm going to keep trying. 

_One Sunday mornin', she didn't go to church/_

__It would help if he noticed, when I leave, when I cry, anything at all. 

_He wondered why she didn't leave/_

__But he doesn't. It's like I don't exist. 

_He went up to her bedroom, found a note by the window/_

__I wonder if he'd notice, if I didn't come back. What if I left, and that was it? 

_With the curtains blowin' in the breeze/_

__If I never returned, what would happen? It might gradually sink in, or suddenly hit him. Would he possibly miss me? 

_And with a broken wing, she still sings/_

__I like to think that he would, but I doubt it. I couldn't be away from him that long anyway.__

_She keeps an eye on the sky/_

Why doesn't he love me? I have an idea. I'm probably right. 

_With a broken wing, she carries her dreams/_

__But I still tell myself he wouldn't love anybody. Even if they were female... 

_Man, you ought to see her fly/_

__So I'm not. Does it matter that much? If I were a girl, would I have half a chance? It's not just that he ignores my attempts. 

_With a broken wing, she carries her dreams/_

He ignores me, most of the time. But not all the time, I remind myself. 

_Man, you ought to see her fly/_

__The fact that he pays me any attention, gives me a slim chance. I'll give it more time. Maybe that's all it needs. But I'm just not ready to give up on Tsume quite yet. So I won't... 

_With a broken wing....._


	2. 26 Cents

Um, yeah. Kiba's POV. Song's in here because I got this idea listenin' to it. If you find it's irrelevant then pleaz just read the fic. "26 Cents" by the Wilkinsons. I own neither the song or Wolf's Rain. Also Kiba & Hige (among others) are OOC. 

**26 Cents**

_She sat all alone on a bus out of Beaumont/ _

__No matter what I say or how I act, I don't really like being alone. I'm just used to it, that's all. After all, I went years without anyone else for companionship. Now that I have companions, no, now that I have friends, it feels sort of...strange. Sometimes being around them makes me want to be alone. But as soon as I leave, I find myself turning back, wanting to be with them again. 

_The courage of just eighteen years/_

I've noticed they seem to think I'm one of the oldest in our little pack. Truthfully, I'm probably one of the youngest. I'm not exactly sure how old Tsume or Hige or Blue are, but I know Tsume and Hige are older than me and Blue might be too. I suppose I don't really act my age. It's just because of everything I've been through. I've been forced to be older than I am. 

_A penny and quarter taped to a letter/ And mamma's good bye in her ears/_

__I mean, I can hardly even remember my mother. Sure I remember some things. She sang to me a lot. And when she spoke, sometimes it was in the language I know now, sometimes in one that sounded kind of like Hige's Comanche. I guess that's why I find it sorta comforting when he uses it. 

_She watched as her high school faded behind her/ _

__I remember when the old man carried me away from everything I'd known. I was crying as I watched the ruins of our home 'til it was out of sight. The valley had been beautiful, but after the fire all that was left was ash....and me. 

_And the house with the white picket fence/_

And I couldn't help wondering where Mother had gone. She'd been with me until the flames died down. If I'd been strong enough, I would have made that man stop. I was so sure she was coming back. Now I'll never know, if she ever did. 

_Then she read the note that her mamma had wrote/ Wrapped up with twenty-six cents/_

__Then again, maybe she thought things would be better for me. As far as I know, we were the only ones left. She could have gone looking for the others. Or she might have believed she couldn't take care of me by herself, that I'd be better off. Only she knew, and she's not here to ask. So I can only guess. 

_When you get lonely, call me, anytime at all/ I'll be there with you, always, anywhere at all/_

__"Hey." I turn to find Hige behind me, then turn back and lean on the rail again. I hear him come over and lean next to me. "Wanna talk?" I shake my head, "not really." He shrugs, "suit yourself. Mind if I stay?" I glance over at him, trying to read his expression, but he's facing the other way. "No." 

_There's nothing I got that I wouldn't give/ And money is never enough/_

__He broke my train of thought. Not that I mind. I kind of figured he'd come after me. He does that, when I run off. Gives me a little to calm down, then follows me. Even if I don't feel like talking, he sticks around. We're getting better about it, but Tsume and I still get into arguments sometimes. I could tell one was coming, so I left. That's why I'm here. 

_Here's a penny for your thoughts, a quarter for the call/ And all o' your mamma's love/_

__I guess Hige thought I was upset when I ran off. And I was, a little. "Didn't feel like fighting, huh?" It was so quiet, his voice surprised me. "No, I didn't." There are times I wonder how he does that. Know what's going through my mind, I mean. "That's good." Okay, he lost me. "It is?" He smiles, "well sure. We shouldn't be fighting with each other. Just makes things worse." He's right. 

_A penny and quarter buys a whole lotta nothing/ Taped to an old wrinkled note/_

__I never really cared for that old man, but with him at least I was never alone. After I left, it was always just me. There was never anyone else. And, at first, Hige and the others didn't really mean anything to me either. I feel a little guilty about it now, since they've come to mean so much. 

_But when she didn't have much, she had all mamma's love/ Inside that old envelope/_

__Now though, well, we might not always get along, but I'm not about to go too awful far without them. Even if I lose everything else, Cheza, paradise, all of it, I'll still have them. Right? Then again, maybe I'm not so sure. 

_When you get lonely, call me, anytime at all/ I'll be there with you, always, anywhere at all/_

__"Hige?" Maybe I do wnat to talk, just a little. "I'm right here." His way of saying he's listening. For a moment I'm tempted to ask when he couldn't say that, but I don't. "If we don't find Cheza, or paradise...." He's finally looking at me, "go ahead." I know he won't push me to continue, that's probably all he'll say. I sigh, "if we don't find them, will you guys stay with me?" 

_There's nothing I got that I wouldn't give/ And money is never enough/_

__He's smiling, "I'm not gonna say anything for Tsume or Toboe, 'cause it's not my place. Speaking for myself though, you mean you actually have to ask?" I look up at him, surprised. Did he just....? "I guess I thought I did." He rustles my hair, "I've been following you how long? I'm not goin' anywhere. You should know that. You're stuck with me, and Blue too." 

_Here's a penny for your thoughts, a quarter for the call/ And all o' your mamma's love/_

__I give him a thin smile, "thanks." Always there when I need to talk. And usually when I don't too, I remind myself. Another couple years of this and I'll have to avoid making him mad. He'll know too much about me. Wait, is that possible? Hmm-Hige mad. Not sure I've ever really seen that. Then again, I'm pretty sure I don't want to. 

_Oh it's been years since mamma's been gone/ But when she holds the coins she feels her love/ Just as strong..../_

__I've spent years by myself, and even more without any of my own kind. I've asked myself, so many times, why'd I survive? Why am I still here? It's been a long time since I last saw mother. The better part of my life, in fact. I was so little then. Ever since then, I haven't had a family. There's been no one to take care of me; no one for me to take care of. And suddenly now there is. 

_When you get lonely, call me, anytime at all/_

__"Hey Hige." He's leaning back on the rail now, watching me. "Yeah?" There's something that's been bothering me. "Where'd Tsume go?" Have to patch things up sooner or later. Might as well do it sooner. "I thought you might ask that. He went the other way. Blue and Toboe went to look for him." And Hige came after me. Three one way, two another. Divided we fall, right?

_I'll be there with you, always, anywhere at all/_

__"Hey." We turn to see Blue, standing in an alley, Tsume and Toboe behind her. "Are you two coming or what?" Hige laughs, "or what. Nah. We better go Kiba. She's not the kind I'd want to make mad." I start laughing a little myself. The thought of someone like Hige afraid of Blue... "Yeah, we'd better." 

_There's nothing I got that I wouldn't give/ And money is never enough/_

__We jog over to them. Tsume seems slightly uncomfortable about something, "hey Kiba, I-I'm..." I smile. Neither of us is used to saying it, so I understand. "So am I Tsume. Let's just forget about it." He shrugs, "whatever." 

_Here's a penny for your thoughts, a quarter for the call/ And all o' your mamma's love/_

__And so everything's all rigt again for awhile. Knowing us, Tsume and I will get in another argument at some point. At least now I have someone to fight with. Before there wasn't anybody to do anything with. I hated that feeling. 

_Here's a penny for your thoughts, a quarter for the call/_

I may not know why mother left, but I know she loved me. And slowly I'm learning that having someone who cares for you is the best feeling you can have. I've gotta say though, this is definitely the craziest family I could possibly have. Not that I love them any less. "Kiba!" Huh? Oh, they're waiting for me. "I'm coming!" I run to catch up with them. 

_And all o' your mamma's love....._


	3. Concrete Angel

Any questions on my preferred pairings are as follows: Blue & Hige, Tsume & Toboe. That's what you'll catch me writin'. 

All right now, this fic: Tsume's POV. Basically just Tsume beating himself up over what he never said or did with Toboe. 

**Concrete Angel**

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed/_

He's gone. He's really gone. 

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back/_

I can't believe.... This can't be real. It just can't be. 

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday/_

But it is real. I can tell. His body's cold against mine. 

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace/_

The blood from his wound's starting to dry. He's already gone. 

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask/_

If he could have lasted, just a few more moments.... 

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask/_

I would have told him. 

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm/_

I never got a chance- no, I just couldn't say it. 

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born/_

I should have said- Ah, I'm such an idiot. 

_Through the wind and the rain/_

Everything we went through, together.... 

_She stands hard as a stone/_

I always pushed him away. 

_In a world that she can't rise above/_

I had chances, time and again. I could've..... But I didn't. 

_But her dreams give her wings/_

At least- I shake my head, trying to clear it. At least he doesn't hurt anymore. 

_And she flies to a place where she's loved/_

He's safe now. Nothing can hurt him. So why doesn't that make me feel even the slightest bit better? 

_Concrete angel/_

Oh Toboe.... 

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night/_

No, I know why it doesn't make me feel better. All the times he curled up against me, shivering, 

_The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights/_

And I got up and moved. Heartless. 

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate/_

Lord knows what I broke. His spirit, his heart, both for all I know. 

_When morning comes it'll be too late/_

Oh God, why didn't I think? 

_Through the wind and the rain/_

All the pain I might have caused..... 

_She stands hard as a stone/_

But he never said anything. 

_In a world that she can't rise above/_

But I should have seen, should have known.... 

_But her dreams give her wings/_

I should have noticed when he was down, 

_And she flies to a place where she's loved/_

and helped him back up. 

_Concrete angel/_

But I never did. 

_A statue stands in a shaded place/_

There was so much that I never did. And now it's too late. 

_An angel girl with an upturned face/_

Idiot. Should've told your angel you love him, 

_A name is written on a polished rock/_

while you had the chance. I'm so sorry, Toboe. 

_A broken heart that the world forgot/_

I should have paid so much more attention to him. 

_Through the wind and the rain/_

So much I should have done. Now I'm out of time. 

_She stands hard as a stone/_

I missed every chance he gave me, again...and again. 

_In a world that she can't rise above/_

And now he can't give me any more. 

_But her dreams give her wings/_

With just one more chance, I'd tell him everything. 

_And she flies to a place where she's loved/_

I'll tell you now, Toboe. Just to say it, to you, just once. 

_Concrete angel......_

I love you..... 

_Chaos:_ So what'd ya think? Sad? Yes. Set right after everybody else leaves Tsume alone with Toboe's body, for those wondering. 


End file.
